Cappuccetto Sakuragi - prima opera teatrale della compagnia SD
by Fagi
Summary: Una parodia della celeberrima fiaba di Cappuccetto Rosso ^.^


1 CAPPUCCETTO SAKURAGI  
  
di Fagi  
  
NOTE: è stata fatta in un momento di depressione.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Narratore: "C'era una volta una cara ragazzina…"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi:" RAGAZZINA A CHI???!!!"  
  
Narratore: "Ehm sorry…Ricominciamo. C'era una volta un caro ragazzino; solo a vederlo gli volevan tutti bene…"  
  
Team Shohoku:" Tutti chi???!!! Col caratteraccio che si ritrova…"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi :" Come osate???!!!" (pronto a pestarli tutti)  
  
Narratore: " BASTA!!! Oh santa pazienza…Dove eravamo rimasti? "  
  
Voce: "Gli volevan tutti bene…"  
  
Narratore: " Ah si, grazie…Specialmente la nonna, ach…il nonno, che non sapendo cosa regalargli gli diede un cappuccetto di velluto rosso…"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi:" Avrei preferito dei soldi al posto di sta' boiata…"  
  
Narratore: (facendo finta di niente)"…e poiché gli donava tanto ch'esso non volle più portare altro, lo chiamarono sempre Cappuccetto Sakuragi "  
  
Lettore: "Ma non era Cappuccetto Rosso?"  
  
Autrice: "Io capisco che Sakuragi è rosso di capelli, ma non esageriamo…dico, è un nome da dare a un bambino? Cappuccetto Rosso? Mi cresce come minimo complessato!"  
  
Narratore: "Quando avete finito basta che avvisiate…"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Hei, quando entro in sena?"  
  
Narratore: "Non rompere! Posso continuare?..Si, la regia mi ha dato l'O.k. Un giorno suo padre gli disse"  
  
Papà Kogure: " Io capisco che ogni tanto faccio il paternalista, ma da ciò a essere il padre di sto' teppista…"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Cosa hai detto Quattr'occhi???!!!"  
  
Papà Kogure: "Lasciamo stare…Vieni Capppuccetto Sakuragi, eccoti un pezzo di focaccia e una bottiglia di vino, portali al nonno Anzai; è debole, ammalato e si ristorerà. Mettiti in via prima che faccia troppo caldo; e, quando sei fuori va' da bravo, senza uscir di strada; se no, cadi e rompi la bottiglia e il nonno resta a mani vuote. E quando entri nella sua stanza, non dimenticare di dir buongiorno invece di curiosare in tutti gli angoli"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Mamma mia Quattr'occhi quanto rompi! Ma che sono un rincitrullito! Fai questo, non far quello…ma fatti di Valeriana!!!"  
  
Papà Kogure: "Ma credi che a me piaccia dire ste' scemenze!"  
  
Narratore: "Mi sembrava che tutto filasse troppo liscio…Vogliamo continuare?"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi:" Che devo dire?Ahh…Farò tutto per bene! Tranquillo!"  
  
Papà Kogure:"Proprio…"  
  
Narratore:" disse Cappuccetto Sakuragi al papà e gli diede un bacio prima di incamminarsi."  
  
Papà Kogure: "Non ci provare…"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Ma perché papino???"  
  
Papà Kogure: "Deficiente…"  
  
***  
  
Narratore:"Ma il nonno abitava fuori, nel bosco, a una mezz'ora dal villaggio. E quando giunse nel bosco, Cappuccetto Sakuragi incontrò la volpe Rukawa…"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "Zzzzz…zzzzz…"  
  
Narratore:" Non ci posso credere…Sveglia! Sveglia!!! SVEGLIA!!!"  
  
Volpe Rukawa:" Io non perdono chi disturba il mio sonno!"  
  
Narratore:" Un altro deficiente…"  
  
Haruko: "Oh Rukawa…" (occhi a forma di cuore)  
  
Narratore:" Un'altrA deficiente…"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi:" Come osi offendere la mia dolce Haruko???!!!" (pronto a darle)  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "Se non avete bisogno di me torno a dormire"  
  
Narratore: "Ma dove vai???!!! Aspetta un attimo!"  
  
Lettore: "Vogliamo continuare? Qui si fa notte"  
  
Narratore: "Scusate…Ma non sapeva che fosse una bestia tanto cattiva…"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi (rivolto ad Haruko): "Vedi, anche lui conferma quello che ti dico: Rukawa è cattivo!"  
  
Narratore (disperato): "…e non ebbe paura."  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Chi io?! Avere paura di quel volpacchiotto spelacchiato???!!! FIGURIAMOCI!" (con aria da spaccone)  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "Idiota…"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi:" Ti disfo!!!"  
  
Narratore: "Ma chi mi avete dato…Questi si pestano…Mi dite come faccio a staccarli?"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi & Volpe Rukawa: "Ahi! Gorilla che ci fai qui???!!!"  
  
Akagi: "Sono stato chiamato dall'autrice. Mi ha messo a disposizione del narratore."  
  
Narratore: "Dio esiste!"  
  
Akagi: "Prego può continuare"  
  
Narratore (raggiante): "La volpe Rukawa si avvicinò a Cappuccetto Sakuragi"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "Vai all'inferno Sakuragi"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Altrettanto"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "Dove vai così presto?"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Non sono affari tuoi! Sta buono Gorilla…volevo dire dal nonno"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "Dove abita il nonno?"  
  
Capppuccetto Sakuragi: "Dove vuoi che abiti su Marte?! La sai la storia no? Nel bosco"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "Il bosco è un po' vago"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Come mai parli tanto? Che vuoi che ne sappia!"  
  
Narratore: "Sotto le tre grosse quercie"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "Come prima. Non si potrebbe avere una cartina?"  
  
Narratore: "Andiamo avanti???!!! Tocca a te moretto: la volpe pensava"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: " Questo poppante deficiente è un boccone indigesto come il nonno, ma per esigenze di copione mi tocca anche far finta di volermeli mangiare…cosa non si fa per l'arte"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "HO CAPITO BENE???!!! Poppante deficante mi ha chiamato quel frigo ambulante?"  
  
Narratore: "No, ti sei sbagliato. I due si incamminarono insieme"  
  
Volpe Rukawa:" Senti raccogli qualche schifezza che io devo andare "  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Io non accetto ordini da nessuno (compare Akagi alle sue spalle con aria minacciosa)… ma per una volta posso fare un'eccezione. Poterò dei fiori ad Haruko!"  
  
Narratore (euforico): " La volpe andò di filato dal nonno Anzai e trovandolo nel letto se lo mangiò"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "Preferisco legarlo e imbavagliarlo"  
  
Narratore: " Poi si cambiò…"  
  
Fans di Rukawa: "TI VOGLIAMO NUDO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Narratore: "I giovani d'oggi non hanno più pudore…dov'ero rimasto? Mise i vestiti del nonno, e si mise a letto, sotto le coperte"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "Mi scusi ma non posso"  
  
Narratore (con manie omicide): "Si può sapere perché di grazia?"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "C'è una donna nel letto"  
  
Fan di Rukawa: "Rukawa sono tua!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "MA CHI TI VUOLE!"  
  
Narratore: "Tiratela via da lì"  
  
***  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Ed ora fa la sua comparsa il grande Genio Cappuccetto Sakuragi!"  
  
Narratore: "Si dice così adesso? Ai miei tempi si diceva pagliaccio, mah l'evoluzione della lingua"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Sbrigati a presentarmi!"  
  
***  
  
Narratore: "Finito di raccogliere i fiori Cappuccetto Sakuragi si recò dal nonno. Entrò, e vedendo il nonno tutto sotto le coperte si avvicinò curioso"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Ciao vecchio, ti vedo male oggi, hai un aspetto strano"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "E' perché non sto' bene idiota"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi (trattenendo la rabbia): "Oh vecchio, ma non hai più la pancia"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "E' perché ho fatto la dieta che mi hai consigliato"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Oh vecchio, ma che capelli scuri che hai"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "E' perché li ho tinti per sembrare più giovane"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Oh vecchio che pelle bianca che hai"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "E' perché sono diventato anemico"  
  
Narratore: "Riusciranno i nostri eroi a utilizzare una frase della favola originale…?"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi (magnanimo): "Oh vecchio, ma che mani grandi che hai"  
  
Volpe Rukawa (non magnanimo): "E' per pestarti meglio"  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "ORA BASTA!!! Io cerco di fare la brava persona, ma questa sottospecie di frigorifero ambulante non fa che provocarmi!!!"  
  
Narratore: "Akagi forse è il caso che tu intervenga…: ma dove vai?"  
  
Akagi: "Devo tornare a casa, ci vediamo"  
  
Narratore (disperato): "Dio non esiste se no non mi farebbe questo!"  
  
(ormai è una rissa generale Cappuccetto Sakuragi e la volpe Rukawa si pestano incuranti della storia)  
  
***  
  
Cacciatore Mito: "Scusate mi hanno detto di venire qui. Dovrei essere il cacciatore"  
  
Narratore: "Lascia stare, non si fa più niente ormai, quei due non fanno che litigare"  
  
Cacciatore Mito: "Ehi voi due!"  
  
(i due ragazzi si interrompono)  
  
Cappuccetto Sakuragi: "Ciao Mito! Finisco di pestare Rukawa e sono subito da te!"  
  
Cacciatore Mito: "Raga, vogliamo finire la storia? Su dai facciamo presto così torniamo a casa e facciamo felice quest'uomo"  
  
Volpe Rukawa: "Va bene. Ora ti mangio Cappuccetto Sakuragi"  
  
Cacciatore Mito: "Bene e io ti uccido. Poi libero il nonno Anzai e Sakuragi. Mi sembra che la storia finisca così no?"  
  
Narratore (allibito): "Già…"  
  
Cacciatore Mito: "Manca qual cosa?"  
  
Narratore: "non so'"  
  
Cacciatore Mito: "Se non lo sa' lei"  
  
Narratore: "mmm…mmm…"  
  
Sakuragi: "Gente si è fatto tardi è ora di tornare a casa, se no domani non riuscirò ad essere al mio solito livello di perfezione"  
  
Rukawa: "Idiota…"  
  
Sakuragi: "Ora le prendi!!!"  
  
(si pestano)  
  
Mito: "Signor Narratore, mi scusi ora mi sono ricordato cosa manca"  
  
Narratore: "Cosa?"  
  
Mito: "La frase finale"  
  
Sakuragi: "Str**zo, deficiente, ecc…"  
  
Rukawa: "Idiota, bast**do,ecc…"  
  
Narratore: "Non mi sembra adeguata hai quei due…"  
  
Mito: "In fondo si vogliono bene"  
  
(Sakuragi e Rukawa compaiono alle spalle di Mito, il quale inizia a scappare rincorso dai dueche per una volta sono d'accordo)  
  
Narratore: "E vissero tutti felici e contenti"  
  
FINE 


End file.
